poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bahai Bay Attack
Here is the scene where the Masters of Evil and GBF Jr. attacks Bahai Bay and brainwashed Lor, Carver, Tish and some of Tino's friends goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. - (Suddenly three cannon balls appears out of nowhere hitting the beach and that causes all the people to run away in panic) Ash Ketchum: What was that? (Everyone looked to see airships flying around) Serena: Airships? Brock: Lots of them! Kero: I gotta bad feeling about this. - - (Bowser appears) Ash Ketchum: It's Bowser! Bowser: That's right, Ash! We are here to invade and conquer this place! Twilight Sparkle: What do you want this time? Bowser: We are here to invade and conquer this place! - - - - - Bowser: (Chuckles) I was hoping if you would say that. ATTACK!!! (They fire lasers and cannon balls around everywhere in the Bahai Bay scaring more people fleeing away in terror) Carver Descartes: Run! Run! (The lasers hits Carver) Mana Takamiya: '''Carver no! (Mana gets hit by a laser) '''Shido Itsuka: Mana! Sci-Twi: Forget her! Run for it! (Then a laser hits King Allfire) Princess Flame: Daddy! Squire Flicker: Don't look back now, Princess Flame, come on! Malefor: '''(Laughing evilly) That dragon got what he deserve. (We then see Frieza firing his attacks destroying everything in his path) '''Frieza: That's right. Run like cowards. (Then the police shows up trying to stop the villains from terrorizing the Bahai bay, but defeated by Infinite so easily) - - Officer Jenny: Stop right there! I'm placing you under arrest! Frieza: Arrest this! (Frieza fires his beam blowing Officer Jenny and the police away) Brock: Officer Jenny! (The laser hits Brock and then knocked out) (The laser hits Daphne) Fred Jones: '''Come and get me! '''Ron Stopabble: '''Yeah, me too. Go Rufus. (They shoot a laser but Kim pushes them out of the way and gets hit) '''Ron Stoppable: KP, no! Max: '''May, look out! (May gets hit by a laser and then knocked out) '''Ash & Max: May! Fred Jones: '''Max, look out! (Another laser hits Max) '''Ash Ketchum: Max! Abby: 'Otis, save yourself. (Abby gets hit too) '''Otis: '(In Rocky Rhodes‘ voice) Nooooo! (We see Lor running away trying to avoid getting hit by lasers, but one of them hits Lor and falls on the ground) '''Infinite: Hello, Lor. Lor McQuarrie: You! You creeps won't get away with-! (Infinite fires a laser and hits Lor knocking her out) Tino Tonitini: Lor no! Pooh Bear: Oh bother! - - - Dawn: Let's go you guys. Ash Ketchum: Dawn, watch out! (Dawn turns but then too late, the laser hits her) Cilan: Dawn, no! (Then Cilan gets hit and then Iris) Ash Ketchum: '''Iris! Cilan! No! '''Pikachu: Pika! Fred Jones: '''Pikachu! Look out. (Pikachu turns and dodges just in time as Ash catches him) '''Bowser: Now where is the nerdy girl? (Tish was seen hiding inside the Pizza palor then she runs outside of the building making a break for it while she's screaming) Mistress 9: Not so fast! Fire! (GBF Jr. fires a laser and hits Tish as she collapsed to the ground, her glasses falls off as Infinite lands and crushes her glasses with his feet) Otis: '''No Tish! '''Natalie Blackstone: Let's get out of here! Hannah Whitehouse: Good plan! Lazlo: Run! Raj (in King Juilian's voice): Run for your lives! Eddy: '''Run for it! '''Ed: '''Run away! - (Velma gets hit by a laser and knocks out as well) '''Shaggy Rogers: Velma! Ash Ketchum: '''Tish, no! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Lazlo: '''Run! Keep running! '''Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Sakura Avalon: Faster! Faster! Clam: Must run faster! Squire Flicker: Hurry! Kero: Turn on the keyblade before we get blasted by those lasers! Tino Tonitini: I'm trying! Come on you stupid Keyblade! Serena: '''Tino, look out! (Tino looks and dodges) '''Bowser: Keep firing! Do not let them escape! Sunset Shimmer: They're gaining on us! Count Geoffrey: '''Now we got you! Skarmory, use Flash Cannon! (Skarmory fires Flash Cannon but the heroes quickly avoid the incoming attack) '''Ash Ketchum: Use Electro Ball! (Pikachu launches Electro Ball and hits Count Geoffrey's Skarmory as the heroes runs off again) Lazlo: '''Thanks, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well it helps when you have great Pokémon. Look out, let’s get out of here. '''Raj: '''What do we do now?! '''Otis: Work the keyblade already! Clam: Fix the keyblade! Tino Tonitini: I’m trying! Come on! Work already! (Smack his Keyblade and then slowly glows) Finally! (As GBF Jr. continues to fire lasers, Tino's keyblade glows as it sends him and his friends travel to time thus escaping from the villains wrath leaving the knocked out heroes behind) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: You should have sold it to us when you have the chance. Frieza: Now you shall all feel the wrath of Frieza! (The villains blows up the whole Bahai Bay all of the Masters of Evil members laughs maniacally as the red wormhole forms destruction appears and then the screen fades to black) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles